Trixie/Gallery/Forgotten Friendship
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Trixie bursts into the yearbook office EGFF.png Trixie demanding to speak to the editor EGFF.png Trixie looking at the yearbook Superlatives EGFF.png Just as I suspected.png Not voted Greatest and Most Powerfullest.png Trixie looking at an old CHS yearbook EGFF.png Trixie showing Sunset the old yearbook EGFF.png Yearbook on the floor behind Mane Seven EGFF.png Wallflower Blush picking up old yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer denying Trixie's request EGFF.png You're the one who be sorry.png I have my revenge.png Close-up on Trixie's eyes EGFF.png Trixie holding a smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie setting off a smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie trying to open the room door EGFF.png Sunset unlocking the door for Trixie EGFF.png Trixie harrumphing at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_AJ_looking_at_Trixie_EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon sunbathing EGFF.png She's obviously up to something.png The whole school exists just to serve her.png Trixie snapping her fingers at Snips EGFF.png Snips pouring water in Trixie's mouth EGFF.png Equestria_Girls_and_Trixie_on_the_beach_together_EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon gasping with delight EGFF.png That's you rarity.png Trixie talking with the Equestria Girls EGFF.png You'll forget something important.png Trixie boasts about her greatness and power EGFF.png I need to be in the yearbook.png Trixie Lulamoon looking satisfied EGFF.png Trixie badmouthing Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png My work here is done.png Trixie holding another smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie sets off smoke bomb on the beach EGFF.png Trixie standing on the beach steps EGFF.png Snips and Snails carrying Trixie's stuff EGFF.png Trixie, Snips, and Snails leaving the beach EGFF.png Trixie looking at the fleeing Micro Chips EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon at her school locker EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon in front of her locker EGFF.png Sunset slamming Trixie's locker closed EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer confronting Trixie EGFF.png here we do are.png Trixie embarrassed by her comeback EGFF.png Close-up on Trixie Lulamoon's glare EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer and Trixie about to fight EGFF.png Students_back_away_from_Sunset_and_Trixie_EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon reaching into her locker EGFF.png Trixie reveals her prototype yearbook photo EGFF.png Canterlot high school's greatest.png Trixie singing her own praises again EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking at Trixie's poster EGFF.png I don't know what will.png Sunset Shimmer points her finger at Trixie EGFF.png Just because I wouldn't.png Sunset Shimmer shouting at Trixie EGFF.png Sunset "'Powerfullest' isn't even a word!" EGFF.png Trixie confused by Sunset's accusation EGFF.png Trixie___what_are_you_talking_about____EGFF.png What memory stone.png Sunset Shimmer accusing Trixie Lulamoon EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer calls Trixie a blowhard EGFF.png Trixie considering Sunset Shimmer's words EGFF.png A stone that could make everyone forget.png All the bad tricks I've done.png Trixie Lulamoon realizing her own admission EGFF.png Which is no tricks.png Trixie Lulamoon hanging her poster EGFF.png Pales in comparison.png Trixie Lulamoon continues to act boastful EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie alone in the hallway EGFF.png No idea what I'm talking about.png Trixie doesn't know what Sunset is talking about EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer pounding on the lockers EGFF.png Really erase everyone's memories.png Even though we all know.png You're the biggest meanie.png You're not mean anymore.png It's complicated.png Idea of who you're supposed to be.png CHS students laughing at Trixie's poster EGFF.png Trixie sympathizing with Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trust me.png Trixie Lulamoon understanding Sunset EGFF.png Trixie offering to help Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trixie glancing back at her poster EGFF.png Absolutely not trixie.png Go on being the biggest meanie.png Trixie Lulamoon acting slyly EGFF.png Where should we start partner.png Trixie Lulamoon winking at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon being bombastic again EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie walk away from the lockers EGFF.png Trixie appears next to Sunset at lunch EGFF.png 2 detectives.png Only one memory stone.png Trixie Lulamoon looking for suspects EGFF.png Pulling a rabbit out of a hat.png Trixie Lulamoon leaning back in her chair EGFF.png Trixie takes out a notepad and pen EGFF.png Who here hates you enough.png If you go back far enough.png Known enemies.png Trixie writes; Sunset Shimmer sighs EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie enter the nurse's office EGFF.png Trixie looking suspicious at Nurse Redheart EGFF.png How well you answer my questions.png Trixie interrogating Nurse Redheart EGFF.png Trixie interrogating Bulk Biceps EGFF.png Not that I can recall.png You can't recall.png We're too late.png Sunset rolling her eyes at Trixie again EGFF.png Micro Chips sees Sunset and Trixie's reflections EGFF.png Micro Chips turning to face Sunset and Trixie EGFF.png Micro Chips offering a half-chewed carrot stick EGFF.png Sunset disgusted by Micro Chips' carrot stick EGFF.png I don't want your lunch money micro chip.png I definitely don't want your lunch.png Trixie eating Micro Chips' carrot stick EGFF.png Speak for yourself.png Sunset watches Trixie eat the carrot stick EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon interrogating Micro Chips EGFF.png I erased a ton of memory.png Micro Chips looking through his backpack EGFF.png Micro Chips holding an external hard drive EGFF.png Micro Chips trying to look like a cool nerd EGFF.png Sunset_and_Trixie_looking_at_each_other_EGFF.png Trixie pointing toward the library door EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie walk away from Micro Chips EGFF.png Memory Stone drawing in Maud's hand EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie listening to Maud Pie EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie confused as Maud talks EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer backs away from Maud EGFF.png Trixie backs away from Maud Pie EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie in an empty classroom EGFF.png It could be worse.png Sunset looking out the classroom window EGFF.png Sunset angrily walks away from the window EGFF.png Trixie feeling sorry for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Stop looking at that.png Just going to wind yourself up.png Trixie desperately trying to think EGFF.png I wanted to come in here.png Trixie Lulamoon pointing at a blank photo EGFF.png Trixie reading Wallflower Blush's name EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie wonder who Wallflower is EGFF.png Wallflower appears near Sunset and Trixie EGFF.png Trixie doesn't know who Wallflower is EGFF.png Trixie embarrassed about not remembering EGFF.png What a grade it was.png Trixie being bombastic once again EGFF.png Debuted her disappering frog trick.png Trixie talking with Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Sunset points at Wallflower's computer photo EGFF.png Even asked about it.png Not really into other people.png Wallflower wants to put picture in the yearbook EGFF.png Trixie denying Wallflower Blush's request EGFF.png No matter how much they deserve them.png Sunset approving Wallflower Blush's request EGFF.png Trixie looking annoyed at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon losing her temper EGFF.png Annoyed and insulted.png Sunset smiles at Wallflower; Trixie fed up EGFF.png Sunset approaches Wallflower while she works EGFF.png Memory of Equestria Girls talking to Trixie EGFF.png Memory of yearbook on the floor EGFF.png Memory of Wallflower picking up yearbook EGFF.png Sunset finishes watching Wallflower's memories EGFF.png You earsed everyone memories.png Trixie forgets who Wallflower Blush is EGFF.png Wallflower shocked to be forgotten again EGFF.png Wallflower Blush starts to sing EGFF.png I'm sitting here alone.png Sunset and Trixie listen to Wallflower's song EGFF.png I'm more than just a wallflower.png Wallflower Blush continues to sing EGFF.png Sunset sneaking up to Wallflower's backpack EGFF.png Trixie seeing what Sunset Shimmer is doing EGFF.png Sunset sneaks away with Wallflower's backpack EGFF.png Trixie covering for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset and Wallflower fight over the backpack EGFF.png Wallflower takes backpack away from Sunset EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer__what_did_I_do_to_you_!__EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer__I_don't_even_know_you!__EGFF.png Exactly.png Trixie gets between Sunset and Wallflower EGFF.png Let's not antagonize.png The person with the all powerful.png Sunset Shimmer and Trixie disoriented EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie wake up in yearbook room EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon looking at the clock EGFF.png How is it already three o clock.png Trixie jiggling the door handle again EGFF.png Why won't this door open.png Trixie__what_are_we_even_doing_in_here___EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer pounding on the door EGFF.png How are we supposed to catch.png Erase our memory every time.png Close to catching them.png I wrote myself a note.png Sunset Shimmer reading her own note EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer runs over to the drone EGFF.png Sunset checking Twilight's camera drone EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_excited__yes!__EGFF.png Trixie unsure what Sunset's talking about EGFF.png I must have realized.png Our memories would get erased.png Sunset and Trixie checking the video EGFF.png Drone recording of Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer identifies Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Trixie doesn't recognize Wallflower's name EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie listening to Invisible EGFF.png Trixie fast-forwards through Invisible EGFF.png Long song huh.png Sunset and Trixie watching the video EGFF.png Trixie listening to Wallflower in the video EGFF.png Trixie sympathizing with Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Trixie cringing at Sunset Shimmer's anger EGFF.png She's kinda right about you.png Sunset offended by Trixie's remark EGFF.png The wise and moralizing.png You didn't do anything.png I wasn't mean to her at all.png Maybe it's not good enough.png Not be mean to someone.png Maybe you have to be nice.png Sunset Shimmer considering Trixie's words EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer__you're_right__EGFF.png I'm still trapped in here.png Sunset_Shimmer__magic_us_out_of_here__EGFF.png What's the point in trying.png Seen enough of my tricks.png Equestria Girls on the playback device EGFF.png Trixie with her back turned to Sunset EGFF.png Trixie looking confused at Sunset EGFF.png The greatest and powerfullest.png Sunset and Trixie best of friends EGFF.png Sunset playfully punches Trixie's arm EGFF.png Trixie making a confident grin EGFF.png You poor fool.png You actually believed me.png Mere stage banter.png Trixie being bombastic yet again EGFF.png Trixie calling Sunset Shimmer a friend EGFF.png Trixie realizing what she just said EGFF.png Pretty decent assistant detective helper people.png Trixie about to set off a smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie sets off the first smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie appears in the school hallway EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon jumping for joy EGFF.png I finally did it.png Sunset still stuck in the classroom EGFF.png Trixie embarrassed by her magic trick EGFF.png Have you out in a jiffy.png Trixie sets off a second smoke bomb EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie magically switch places EGFF.png Trixie sets off a third smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie and Sunset switch places again EGFF.png Trixie sets off a fourth smoke bomb EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie switch places again EGFF.png Leave me in here.png Just go.png I owe you one trixie.png I will never forget this.png Never say never.png Trixie calling out to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trixie showing Sunset her yearbook page EGFF.png Trixie's page in the CHS yearbook EGFF.png Trixie smirking at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png A yearbook president.png Never reveals her secret.png Sunset and Trixie smiling together EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie walking together EGFF.png Sunset punches Trixie's arm as they walk EGFF.png Category:Character gallery pages